Heretofore, a similar anchor plate was employed for anchoring one end of the belt to the floor. In this arrangement, a wider plate was used having an elongated aperture near the end for receiving and supporting the belt end. Both side edges of the belt were folded over the central portion to be in aligned relation thereon to form a supporting section which was two layers in thickness. The end portion of the anchor plate beyond the cylindrical hole was distorted to prevent it from pivoting any great amount. The central portion was bent to have the end supporting the belt extend at an angle from the anchored end. The end of the belt was flattened and stitched to the main belt body adjacent to the anchor plate to secure the belt thereto.